Day at the Beach
by OrangeFace99
Summary: Zeke decides that everybody needs a break. So he invited everyone to the one place he goes whenever he's bored; the beach! But will things end up as planned? A bit of Fourtris. I suck at summaries. This is my 1st fic. reviews and favorites are helpful :D Rated T to be safe.
1. Wake up

**Four's POV**

I wake up to sound of someone pounding the door. I look at my watch.

4 am.

I cover my head with the pillow and try to muffle the sound, dumping my face into the sheets. I might have rattled the bed because Tris shuffles next to me.

"Tobias, please get the door" she says, her voice croaking.

I don't move. Maybe if she thinks I'm still asleep, she'll get the door. I stay in my position for a few seconds, steadying my breathing.

I felt a foot push me down the bed.

I found myself lying on the floor. Tris moves to my side of the bed and looks down at me.

"Did you enjoy kissing the floor?" she says

"Not much, but I wished it was you" I reply, looking up at her. She leans down and gives me a kiss.

So far, the morning is great.

The banging on the other side of the door continues, but I pretend that it isn't there and enjoy the morning kiss.

Tris breaks away and gestures towards the door, "There is someone waiting on the other side" she says, nodding at the insufferable hammering.

I grunt and stand up, almost toppling over from getting up quickly. The banging on the door continues,

"I'm coming, geez" I say.

The pounding stops, but continues in shaking on the doorknob. Who the hell wakes people up in 4 in the morning?

"Wake up, Four!" Zeke says at the other side of the door. Zeke? I'm gonna break his arm after he explains to me why he woke me up.

"Shut up, dude. He and Tris might be _doing something_" another voice says. I heard a bunch of snickers then a smacking sound.

"Uriah, shut up" a feminine voice says.

The voice is familiar, and the statement that always pairs with that kind of pitch is '_We're going shopping'._

Christina.

I open the door and see a group of people standing by the doorway. Will, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn (Wait, Lynn?), Lauren, Shauna and Marlene.

Uriah was rubbing the back of his head and Christina was staring daggers at him.

The girls' eyes widen when they saw me and they all turned around, except Lynn, who just looked at me with bored eyes.

"Really Four? Did you not even bother putting on a shirt?"

I look down and see that I'm shirtless and my pants are loose around my waist.

I motioned Lynn to turn around. She just covered her eyes. Stubborn.

"Now can you please explain why you woke me up?" I ask the guys.

Zeke opens his mouth, "Why? Are you angry we disrupted your beauty sleep?"

Uriah smiles at his brother's statement but Will just face palmed.

"No" I answer, "but you disrupted Tris'"

"Wait, Tris is there?" Will asks, looking up from his palm. I nod.

Uriah's smile grows, "What were you doing there, Four?" he asks me.

I gave him a death glare.

"Nothing Uriah, we didn't do anything. Can you now tell me why you woke me up before I break all of your necks?" I say calmly, crossing my arms in front of me.

Zeke pipes in, "We're going to the beach!" he raises his hand in excitement.

I notice that they are bringing bags (backpack, sling bags, even shoulder bags) and they were all dressed in something comfortable; shirts, shorts and slippers.

"Wait, no bathing suits?" I ask the girls.

"Shut up" Marlene mutters, giving me the middle finger.

Uriah jumps in front of me, "You go wake up Trissy-Wissy and meet us at the train station in 20 minutes" he says

Tris shouts behind me, head still in the pillows. "I'm not Trissy-Wissy, Uri!".

I smile at her. Even half-asleep, she is able to give a comeback

"Okay, I'll see you guys" I say, closing the door.

I turn around and see Tris sitting in bed, looking at me with those grayish-blue eyes.

"We're going to the station"


	2. Sneaking in

**A/N: So, the last chapter was short. And I think this one will be shorter. I'm sorry, we just came back from a vacation and my draft of the story is on my phone. The limited LETTERS of one page is 2000 letter ONLY. I had my own rule of "One page per chapter" which lead to short chapters.**

**Thanks for the views and those who followed. I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

**Tris POV**

I wait side by side with Tobias at the train station. I brought a backpack slung over my shoulder with our clothes inside. He has a towel over his shoulder, the white color contrasting his black outfit. He wore a tight black shirt and shorts. I wore a black shirt that is a size big for me and white shorts.

We both wore shoes and are now stepping at each other for fun. My shoes are now covered in dust, the footprints of Tobias' shoe and some dirt.

A few minutes later, they arrived.

Will and Christina walked hand in hand towards us; in front of them were Marlene and Lauren talking about something. It must have been serious because they were making hand gestures at one another.

Zeke and Uriah runs towards us and gave me a bear hug. Lynn and Shauna were behind everybody, walking silently. They all wore the same thing last time but they brought an icebox and some food.

"Trissy-Wissy, you're awake" Uriah says, putting me down.

I slap him, "Don't call me that"

Uriah looks at Tobias, "Four, she slapped me". Uriah had those puppy dog eyes activated. I have to admit, I kind of want to comfort him.

Tobias stared back at him and flicked at his forehead.

"Grow up" he says.

A few minutes later, the train arrives and we sprint. Tobias was the first to get up and he pulls me in. The others start getting in and gets settled. I sit next to him and I lay my head on his chest. He rests his head on top of mine and he begins to fall asleep. I feel his chest rise and fall and start to fall asleep as well

**-Page Break- **

Tobias wakes me up, kissing my cheek. I open my eyes and see that we are passing the border. I can feel the warm air outside.

"Get ready, pansycakes. We are going to jump and sneak out." Zeke says.

The term "pansycakes" is getting famous in the compound now, thanks to all of us. Every now and then I hear that insult in fights among friends.

"Wait, we are going to sneak in?" Marlene says. Her hair was windblown to a side.

"Pfft, yeah we are!" Uriah replies, "What do you think? That the train is gonna pass by the beach?"

"I did!"

Shauna stands up and walks towards the doorway, looking outside. "Well, are we going or not?" she asks the brothers.

We stand up near the doorway, Zeke and Uriah in front.

"When I say go, we all jump okay?" Zeke shouts at us. The train is getting nearer the guards now.

Christina asks, "Wait, all of-"

"GO!"

**A/N: Well, that was very short. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. It's about 3:30 am here, and I have to sleep (not like I'm sleepy or anything. It's out of habit)**

**Reviews are acceptable :D**


	3. The beach!

**A/N: Hey everybody. Here is the 3rd chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**divergent-is-my-life: Yes, I know they were off. **

**I was actually basing this on a real experience with friends (the first chapters, though). I just changed the names and made a few tweak here and there. My friend who I changed into Uriah was, how do I say this, childish. But he reminds me of Uriah (I'm not gonna explain why). Thanks for the review :)**

**Now, _To the story!_**

**Tris POV**

We all jump out of the train, all of us hitting the concrete. We dog piled Zeke and Uriah, who was the first one to jump off the train

"Get…off…us" they both manage to say.

Tobias laughs behind me. He flattened me when we fell, but he rises up a bit, giving me space to breathe deeply.

"No way, Uriah, We are going to let you suffer for a few seconds." He shouts at them.

"But why do I have to get involved?" Zeke grumbles.

"No reason" Shauna says.

We all get up; Marlene first, then Christina, Tobias, Me, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, Uriah and lastly Zeke.

Zeke stretches and we hear joints cracking. Uriah kicks Zeke's back, making him shout

"What the he-, actually, thanks Uri. That helped" Zeke says, patting his brother.

Christina turns around, then gasps. "Where's Will?" she asks us.

As if on cue, the ice box and the food crashes to the floor, followed by Will. We ran to him and help him up.

"What the hell, man? Why didn't you jump?" Zeke asks him.

Will leans into Christina for support,"Well, when all of you were about to jump, I remembered that we brought other things," he gestures the food," and I am sure that the guards would be happy if they had Dauntless cake and sodas" he says sarcastically

Once an Erudite, always an Erudite.

"Are we going or not?" Shauna repeats.

"Hmm. Yeah sure. Follow me guys." Zeke says.

We sneak out the border that divided the factions' areas, crouching. I felt a strong hand clasp mine. I turn around and see Tobias looking at the horizon. I turn and see what he was looking, on my tiptoes.

The water can be already seen. The sunlight glistened the water. There were rocks almost every inch of water, towering over the waters and even hiding under the waves. No wonder Zeke likes it there; it was truly Dauntless

"Shh. Don't move" Zeke says, looking back at us.

He was at the front, leading us while Uriah barks out orders like "Move faster!", "don't step on that!", and etc.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Lauren asks.

"No, there is a security camera over there" he points at a tree in front of us.

"What? There is a f***ing security camera? Why did you even let us go through here?"

"Because this is the only way with less cameras than the other paths"

We all look at him with questionable faces, even Tobias.

"The cameras were placed here to scan the skies for any aerial threats. It has the lens focused on the sky more than the ground" Zeke explains.

"what do you mean 'were'?" Will asks.

Zeke looks at the camera, then back at him. "There were some initiates who tried to escape. they passed through here, thinking that they won't get caught."

Those initiates were wimps. They should have faced Dauntless head-on. They id choose to transfer here anyway.

"Sadly for them, one of the camera's holder was broken so the lens were facing the ground. Even with the broken holder, the camera continue to play" Zeke continues.

"So, the initiates were caught?" Will asks

"Yeah. They were interrogated and asked who planned out their little escapade. They pointed to a transfer and a dauntless born. The others became factionless while the 2 were never heard or seen since" Zeke answers, voice cold.

No wonder why Zeke was so bossy when we sneaked out, if we were caught, they would interrogate us. and even if we won't tell Eric or Max who lead it, we would still be kicked out.

"What are we going to do now?" Marlene asks.

"Guys! the camera switches from the ground to the sky at two-minute intervals" Uriah exclaims. No wonder he was so quiet during the whole time, he was observing the camera.

I wonder if he's divergent

**A/N: No war happened here in this story. Tobias is the only one who knows about Uriah's divergence.**

"Great, so we'll take turns running to the tree" Zeke says

"What? Why?" Marlene asks

"You ask a lot of questions Marlene. are you sure you are Erudite?"

"No, I am not! Explain to us now why we have to go to the tree?"

"Because the camera isn't looking at the trunk. It's only looking infront of it, not behind it. If we mange to do so, we'll be swimming in salt water!" Zeke says, triumphantly.

We did turns, Uriah first followed by Marlene. The two hit the base of the trunk just when the camera looked down.

It took us about 10 minutes until the camera was no longer our problem. We were so close to the beach now, I can feel the cool sea breeze hit me.

"That's it, I'm running there!" Uriah says, "Me too" Christina says, and sprints towards the sea.

"Christina! Uriah! Stop!" I say, dropping my backpack and running towards them. I felt Tobias' hand graze my hand, but it was quickly gone. I chase after them, hearing footsteps follow us.

I feel the waves on my ankles and I stop, letting the two jump into the water.

The water is cool against my skin. I look down and see clear water. I laugh; this is the first time being at the sea. I have learned about it in school, but I never imagine that I will be in it. The water damps my shoes, cooling my bare feet

Tobias comes next to me and holds my hand. I look at him and I see that he is looking at his feet and is smiling also. He had his shoes at his left hand and holds my hand with the other. The backpack I dropped is slung on his shoulders, one of the straps falling on his muscled back. He leans down and takes my shoes, like a gentleman.

He is too perfect

"First time too?" I ask.

He shook his head. "No, I just never saw the sea water this clear. You can barely see your body if you go deeper into the water". Then he pauses and looks at me.

"Aren't you afraid of this?" he asks me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"One of your fears in your fear landscape was that you were drowning in the ocean" he explains.

Realization hits me. He is right.

"But, I'm not afraid of the ocean, or any body of water" I say.

He ponders for a moment, but I snap him out of it by kissing him. He holds my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and let him pull me in. A splash at our direction separated us, making Tobias groan in annoyance.

"Stop it you two, you had enough time doing that in your apartment" Shauna says. I stick my tongue out to her but pull away from a disappointed Tobias.

I see Zeke motioning towards a bunch of large rocks. Some of the rocks were big enough for all of us to lie down and still have space for us to place the food and our bags. I pull Tobias' hand to follow Zeke and we dash towards him.

We climb the rocks and began calling dibs on which rocks is whose. Tobias pulls me towards a rock as tall as me with a flat top and not-so-sharp-ridges. He places the bag on it and pulls me up, using smaller rocks as ladders. We place our shoes near the bag and I slightly shiver when the breeze cools my feet

Marlene takes the rock on our left. It was smaller but smooth.

She asks if she can place her bag at our rock, since her rock was so low that the waves damp it. Tobias reaches for her bag and places it right beside me.

"Wow, Four. You ARE nicer if Tris is near you" Marlene says with a smirk. Tobias just gave her a blank expression and threatens to drop her bag into the water.

I hear Uriah swimming near her and offer his rock, but she splashes him with her feet. Uriah was too close and Marlene ended up kicking him on the chest. Tobias smiles and I nudge him with my elbow. He looks at me with the expression _What did I do now?_

Few minutes later, after everybody got his or her own rock, Uriah takes off his shirt and calls for our attention. He stands at the tallest rock

"Everybody, since no one owns a swimsuit, we will be swimming in what we are wearing now. Boys, we are going to be proud of our manly muscles-"we all laugh, "and take off our shirts, to the delight off the girls".

All of the girls roll their eyes at Zeke's major ego.

"Girls, you have better wore something thick, or else we boys will have something to look at"

Silence.

"And since all of you are still confused, I meant that we will have the enjoyment of seeing your underwear through your wet clothes" Zeke continues. Uriah chuckles, making Lauren throw a pebble at him.

They all go down to the water, leaving me and Tobias alone

Tobias whispers in my ear, "You are wearing something thick, right?"

"Yes" I whisper back.

"Good, I don't want anybody looking at something that is mine" he smiles.

"How about you, _Four_? Are you going to take your shirt off?" I ask

"Maybe, but not now."

He stands up and goes down the rock; I follow him and got my legs damp with salt water. I was standing on jagged rocks instead of soft sand. I ignore the roughness and follow Tobias.

**Tobias POV (switching POV, like a boss!)**

I go to deeper into the water, the waves touching my thighs. I look back at Tris and see she is following me, struggling a bit.

I swim back at her and pull her up so she is stepping on my feet, her back to my chest. I hold her hands like I'm flying a plane (Although I never flew one, but I imagine this is what pilots do)

"Tobias, put me down. I feel like a kid" she complains.

"If you hate this so much, why are you cooperating?" I ask her. She doesn't reply.

I'm gonna enjoy this trip


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey look! It's chapter 4. Let me remind you that this is rated T for a reason.**

**Tobias POV**

We walk towards the others. Well, I walk while Tris just let herself get carried by me.

I notice that the water is already at Tris' torso, and she silently mutters, "Why do I have to be so small…"

I smile and kiss the top of her head, and I drop her down. The sand still has rocks, but the rocks are less dangerous than where we came.

"If you weren't small, Uriah would throw you into the deeper parts of the sea" I whisper to her. She glares at me but pulls my hand.

"Finally! Tris you're here! Look at this" Christina says. She has a colorful shell in her hand. Christina began pointing out to her the patterns and colors of the shell.

I inch away slowly until someone threw a sandball at me. The sandball breaks on my neck, making it itch, and slides into my shirt.

"Who threw that?" I turn around. Zeke was smiling and has a ball of sand in his palm. I smile and dive, getting a handful of sand. I resurface and threw the sand at him. He sputters out sand and throws the sand ball. I duck and it hit Lynn.

She turns around and smiles evilly. She already has a large ball of sand in her hand. _Oh shit. _We duck as she threw it, hitting Uriah.

The force of the blow toppled him over, falling into the water. He didn't resurface for a while, and that is when Zeke stopped throwing.

"Uriah?" he asks the water. No answer

"Lynn? What did you do?" Shauna asks.

"What I just threw a bunch of sand at him. no biggie"

I was about to object until I felt the water move under the water. I turn around just in time for Uriah to throw a large ball of sand at his brother.

"That was for ducking! and this-" he throws another ball of sand at Lynn, "-was for placing pebbles in the ball"

Balls of sand flew in the air, hitting others with it. I laugh as Tris tries to remove the sand that went inside her shirt.

We swam around and acted like children, as if we weren't holding any important position. Uriah and Lynn were throwing rocks at each other. yep, just Dauntless

I saw Marlene dive into the water. She didn't resurface for some time, and that is when I got worried. Marlene is nice, like a little sister, and she is friends with Tris, so I have to care.

Tris also notices this and swims at me. "Do you see Marlene?" she asks.

I was about to answer until I feel something gross and slimy wrap our legs. I kick but end up tripping, pulling Tris with me into the water.

I hear laughs above the water and I continue kicking, ripping the thing that is wrapping our legs together. I resurface, bringing Tris up with me.

"What…the hell…To-_Four_!" she inhales. She almost said my name.

"I don't-" I gasp, "know" I say.

I reach down and get a piece that is still stuck on my ankle. It's rough and slimy, a seaweed.

I show everyone the seaweed, "Who did it?" I shout. They were still laughing and based on their reaction, a smile was still on my face.

I saw Shauna nudged Marlene, who punched her in the arm.

"Marlene…" Tris says.

"I am innocent" Marlene says quickly.

"Liar!" Christina points at her. What should I do? I don't want to be a kill joy, especially that I'm already having so much fun.

"Good one, Mar." I say, laughing . Tris looks at me in disbelief.

"What?" I ask her. Marlene was brave enough to prank me and Tris, she deserves a positive reaction.

"Hey, Four! Look at this!" Will calls. I swim towards him, leaving Tris. I saw Shauna and Lauren surround her and began bombing her with questions.

Will and Christina were in the deeper parts. Christina is behind him, as if hiding from me. Will motions me forward. He had a huge grin on his face. I let my guard up, thinking that this might be another prank.

"What do you want me see?" I ask.

Will raises one finger, as if to say _One minute_, and then crouches down, body submerged. Christina swims towards him and stands on something; probably Will's shoulder. Will has his hands above the water, and Christina takes it, ducking to reach it.

He stands up straight with Christina on his shoulders. He raises his arms so she can stand straight and balance herself on his shoulders. I had to look up to Christina. If I feel small standing next to them, I wonder how Tris would feel like.

Will lets go of her hands, and motions me to move away. I swim towards his side and look. Christina was having trouble, but she balanced herself on Will's shoulders.

Christina bends her knees slightly then jumps, pushing Will backwards. She creates a big splash, dousing me with salt water. She goes up with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Again!" she says

Will goes down again and Christina begins to climb his shoulders, but he resurfaces quickly and ends up with Christina sitting on his shoulder.

"What happ-" I was cut off with a shout from the highest rock.

**A/N: (Yes. I always have and author's note before and after the chapter. Deal with it)**

**So, I'm already working on the next chapter, but I wouldn't be able to submit it immediately because me and my family are going on a trip AGAIN. **

**The place we are going has no WiFi and my mother refuses to bring the laptop or anything that I can type on. She only allows me to bring my sketchpad, so I'll be focused on drawing the whole trip.**

**R&R. Favorites are also accepted :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

"Hey pansycakes!" Uriah says.

We all look up at him. He was on the rocks, on the highest to be exact. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"CANNONBALL!" he shouts, jumping straight into the water. I think he has a 50-50 chance of hitting the rocks under it.

I hear a grunt before he splashes, followed by an angry scream.

"Uriah! You are supposed to land on liquid! Not solid!" Zeke face was red from impact and has a red butt mark on his face. We all laugh at his reaction; Uriah landed on Zeke's face.

"I'm not even sorry" shrugs Uriah. Zeke splashes him and Uriah returns it. While splashing each other, they argued

The brother's bickering continued while we watched in amusement. Their comebacks were funny, smart AND stupid at the same time.

I was to focused on the brothers that I didn't feel a pair of hands snake up under the hem of my shirt, pulling me closer to the owner of the strong hands. His hands on my bare waist stiffens me a bit.

Even if I'm already Dauntless, I'm still a Stiff.

"Enjoying the water?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I will enjoy it more if you jump with me"

"Hmm…deal" he says. I laugh a bit.

"On the highest rock?" I turn around to ask him. I place my hands on his chest, the wet shirt cold in the exposure to air. I look up to his dark blue eyes.

"No" he stares back.

"Please"

"No"

"PLEASE"

"No"

"I'll be your best friend"

"Tempting, but no" he says, smiling.

"Come on" I beg. I gave him my impression of puppy dog eyes, but I'm sure I look horrible. How the heck does Uriah do this?

He is silent for a moment, and then ducks his head.

"Ok, I'll accept-"he gives in

"Yes!"

"IF-"he starts

Ugh, there is an "if". I wrinkle my nose, making him laugh and kiss my nose.

"-you stay with me" he continues.

I laugh, "I always stay with you"

"Well, yeah. But we'll stay in my room tomorrow for the whole day"

I feel myself bush, "what are you planning, Eaton?" I ask him

He smiles, "I don't know. I just want to be with you. We'll see a movie or something"

"Tempting…Deal" I say, leaning in to kiss him.

He cups my face into his hands, pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I'm enjoying this trip more.

"Hey!" I hear Christina shout at us," We are here to enjoy the beach, not to see you eat each other's faces"

He breaks free, gasping for air and smiles. I pull him towards the rock, the same place where Uriah just jumped.

**-Page Break-**

I hear catcalls when they saw us climbing. I feel uncomfortable to the attention but I shrug it away. Tobias is right behind me, saying that he will catch me if I will fall. I know he's going to make a break for it, so I glance at his direction every now and then. I even took his hand.

"Finally! Four is gonna jump! After all these years!" Zeke says in mock appreciation. He claps his hands at our direction.

"And all he need was a girl to bring him up" Will continues. I didn't bother looking down at them.

Shauna exclaims, "I brought him up before, he punched me before he could reach the end". _She did?_

"It was because you DRAGGED me, not bring me" Tobias shouts down at them. His grip on my hand hardened when he looked down at his friends.

"I still have the scars to prove it" he continues.

"Oh really?" Lauren laughs, "Show it!"

"Show it, Four! Or are you a wimp" Lynn shouts. The others repeat on agreement. We were already nearing the tip.

"No way. Tris is the only girl who can see me half-naked" he shouts back. I felt a blush on my face and I punch him slightly on his shoulder. Some of them mutter a response at once.

"Well, that explains why he is the only one with his shirt on" Lauren shouts

"Hey, we kinda saw you without your shirt already, Four." Marlene says. I look at Four with a raised eyebrow. _Later _he mouths. They saw him without a shirt?

"Wait" Uriah asks, "what do you mean 'half-naked'? You haven't done 'it' yet?" he asks. Sometimes I forget how annoying he is.

"Hey, Four is a gentleman. He waits that Tris-" Christina starts. I remember sharing my fear to her, including my far of intimacy with Four.

"Are we going to jump or not" I shout back at them, cutting Christina.

Tobias looks at me with a contented face, a smile of relief on his face. He must have hated the topic. _Well, yeah. Of course he hates the topic. His girlfriend refuses to sleep with him, and he's so patient._

"Thank you" he whispers. "They were starting to get on my nerves"

"Hey, that is what friends are for" Zeke says, smiling. How the hell did he hear us at this height.

Tobias' grip on my hand hardens when he looks down. The color from his face fades when he realized how high we are.

"On three" I say to him, gripping his hand. He nods

"One" his knuckles were white and my hand starts to hurt

"Two" I take a deep breath

"Three" he says with me.

The air suddenly blows hard on us, then I realized. We jumped. I close my eyes and keep my breathing steady, then I remember Tobias. I reach my hand out to him and feel his hand take it.

_He's afraid of heights, stupid. You just made him go through one of his fears. Stupid. _I thought. I just made a record as being the worst girlfriend ever.

I brace for impact and felt Tobias' hand transfer from my hand to my waist, pulling me close to him. At least we are together.

Then a splash.

**Tobias POV**

The cold water hit me and Tris. I open my eyes and here applause above the water. I see Tris floating beside me, eyes still closed. I pull her up and we gasp for air.

"That-" inhale "-was-" she gasps.

"terrifying" I continue. I look up and see how high we just jumped, about 80 feet high. My eyes widen at the realization, _I just faced a fear and I didn't panic. Much._

_All thanks to Tris._

I pull her closer to me and I close the gap between our lips. She was taken aback but returned it, her hands on my hip.

"I love you" I say, pulling back a few centimeters. She smiles and kisses me again.

"I love you too" she replies, her hands traveling up my back.

"Ehem! We came here to enjoy the beach, not see you two eat each others face!" Christina shouts. I smile through and continued kissing Tris.

"Great, they're not listening to me again" Christina mutters.

Tris pulls away, "Later, okay?"

I smile and released my hands that were at her waist. She swims towards Christina and Will. Will still had Christina on his shoulders.

Will pulls Tris up into a bear hug, Christina hugging her head since it was the only thing she can reach.

I would have been jealous if Will hugged her, but I grown accustomed to it. I know Will treats Tris like a small sister, and he has his heart at Christina. But there is this nagging feeling that I have to punch him square at the jaw every time he hugs her.

He places Tris down, laughing about something. She laughs also, then her smile fades a bit when she looks up. I swim near them and hold Tris' hand underwater.

"What's wrong?" Me and Christina asks at the same time.

Christina looks at me and says, "That was weird" and returns her attention to Tris.

"Nothing, I just feel...smaller" she says. She really is conscious about her height. Christina is taller than Tris by a bit, and Will is really tall. Add their heights and place Tris next to them, she might really feel like a midget

"Don't worry, Tris. We never did paid attention to your height" Christina says. She whispers something in Will's ear. Will takes Tris up in a bear hug then turns around in a circle then stops.

When he placed her down, Tris was a bit dizzy and was smiling. She leans into me for support.

"Are you sure you were an Erudite transfer, Will? Last I checked, Erudite didn't do anything fun." Tris says.

Will shrugs, making Christina move, and says, "I read books"

"Hey wait. I have an idea!" Zeke says. We turned to him and we see that he was floating on his back, bumping into the rocks. His head rise up and looks at us.

"And how, dear Zeke, did you get an idea?" Shauna says.

"I was looking at them-" he pointed at us, "and I saw Christina and Will's position"

We looked at him like he just said, "The monkey jumped into the air because it want's to be a dancing whale"

"I still don't see what's your idea" Tris says.

"Ugh, do I have to spell it for you? CHICKEN FIGHT!"

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'm not sure if I should continue. I don't want to waste my time writing a fanfiction and turns out nobody is delighted to read it. **

**Just tell me if I should continue or not because I still have things to draw and I use my spare time writing these fan fictions. Favorite/Rate/Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews. I was really motivated to continue. The chapters would be quite short,but enough (I think) to sate your curiosity. Enjoy :D**

**Tobias POV:**

"CHICKEN FIGHT!"

We all looked at him.

"Oh come on! Doesn't anybody know how to have fun?" Uriah complains.

"We know how to have fun, Uriah. But chicken fight is compared to stealing a book from an Erudite: boring." Lauren says

"Hey! I'm not saying I'm protecting the faction I transferred from, but doesn't the Erudite fight back?" Will says.

"Yeah, but they punch like sissies" Lynn adds.

"Why the hell would you steal a book from them?" Tris asks

"No reason. Spit balls, maybe"

"Ok. back to my awesome idea. Let's have a chicken fight. The girls will get on the boys' back and push the other girls off" Uriah exclaims.

I sigh, "We all know what a chicken fight is, Uriah. We weren't hiding under a ro-"

"So, I just get on your back and push the girls into the water." Tris asks me.

"You don't know?" I ask her. She shrugs, " Remember, Abnegation transfer" she reminds me. She is so Dauntless, I forget that she was Abnegation.

Common mistake.

"So, are we playing or not?" Shauna asks.

Zeke pulls her up onto his shoulders, "Yeah we are!"

Uriah pairs us up. Zeke and Shauna, Will and Christina, Me and Tris, and Him and Marlene.

"Wait, so we don't get to play?" Lauren interjects.

Uriah swims towards her and say, "I thought you said Chicken fight was lame?" he smirks.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean me and Lynn couldn't join!" she answers

"If that is the case, who will be on whose shoulders?"

Lynn swims towards them, " How about Lauren picks which pair will fight who and I will be the referee"

Uriah scratches his chin. "Hmm, that is a good idea"

" A good idea from Lynn, never heard of it" Zeke laughs, earning a death glare from Lynn.

"Are we going to play or not?" I shout at them. They were already wasting time.

"Don't worry Four. I promise you and Tris will have enough time to make out at your apartment when we return to the compound" Marlene says.I was about to object until Tris laughs beside me.

"You found that funny?" I ask her. She was blushing a bit.

"Well, not all of it. But the look on your face was priceless" she laughs

I lean into her and say, "Do you want to survive the game or not?"

She stops laughing and looks straight into my eyes, "What are you planning, _Four_?"

I smile and kiss her forehead, " I dont know. A few tickle on your feet here and there. I might purposely trip on the rocks and that might get your clothes ripped..."

"You wouldn't"

"Why, yes. Yes, I would"

"Do I hear a challenge, Four?"

I kiss her between the eyes, "Yes. And don't call me Four"

**A/N: Ok guys, A quick chapter. I'm really sorry, but we have to attend a party in about 15 minutes and I still haven't prepared anything. Thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

**I'm having a writer's block when I was writing the story, which explains the crappy dialogue.**

**Why the hell am I still typing. Bye guys. See you tomorrow, I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I'm already making the draft for the next few chapters and (DUN-DUN-DUDUDUNN!) a new story.**

**I'm going to make a deal to you guys. If I get about 50-70 reviews in the next three days (April 16-18), I'll update 2 to 4 chapters. (Depends on the number of reviews)**

**If I get more than 70 on April 18, I'll make a chapter from a different character's POV. Either Uriah, Zeke, Christina, or Will (you guys choose, based on the most number of requests)**

**Now, the POV will be Lauren's. Enjoy**

**Lauren POV**

Chicken fight? Is that what Zeke and Uriah can think of? Now, because of dear Lynn's idea, I'm stuck in pairing up the fights. I expected that I'll at least do some fighting, but no. I'm here, pairing people to punch each other.

Thanks Lynn

Thanks.

Since I want to see damage done on other people's face, so I paired Zeke and Shauna to Will and Christina. I think Marlene brought some bandages and alcohol, so we don't have to worry if either Christina or Shauna falls to the rocks.

That leaves Uriah and Marlene against Four and Tris. This is going to be fun. Marlene and Tris are like sisters, so they can't bring to hurt each other. Let's see who'll be the first one to crack and push the other off.

If I have to bet, I'll bet on Zeke and Shauna. They are both 19 and are strong. Sure, Will is big and Christina is a bit quick, but you need brawl in this game, which Christina does not have…much.

On the other hand, I'll bet on Four and Tris. They know each other very well. Four's big and strong and Tris has muscle. I'm not saying Marlene doesn't have any, but Uriah would probably fall on the sea bed the moment Four helps Tris.

I'm really hoping Marlene brought bandages.

I call Lynn and tell her the pairings. She smirks at the idea of her sister fighting Christina and Will.

"She's so gonna lose" she says to me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Christina can kick ass. Remember, she knocked out two guys who threatened Will. Even managed to disconnect the arm of the third one."

"Still doesn't prove anything"

"She's a guard, near the factionless area. A girl like her would be like prey in the eyes of those sick bastards in there. It's a miracle she survived the first few months. A few of the Dauntless guards who are girls wanted to change their post after a few weeks due to 'activities'"

"You want to bet?"

Lynn smirks, "Sure"

"The loser will tattoo the winner's name on their forearm"

"And they will have the word 'Loser' tattooed on the other arm"

"In big letters?"

"In epic fonts"

"Deal"

We shake our hands and swim back at them.

"What about Four and Uriah? Who would you bet?" she asks

"Four" I answer

"So, our bet would not work on their fight?"

"Why?"

"I bet on Four and Tris"

I smile. I guess me and Lynn do have something in common.

"Okay pansycakes! Front and center, now!" I shout military style. I was standing on a small clump of rock that was lined with white rocks. I saw a sea urchin near it but it got carried away by the current. Buh-bye, urchin.

We found a large circle in the middle of some rocks. The ground had shells, which pinches your feet if you happen to step on them. Some of the rocks were small enough for us to sit on.

They all swim towards me and Lynn. They didn't appear to be training, the have sand all over their bodies. I think Uriah has a seaweed moustache and beard on his face, including a seaweed crown designed with shells. I think I'll ask Marlene about it, or not.

"After our little _deliberation_," Lynn makes air quotes on the word deliberation, "we have now decide the pairings"

They all leaned in to listen to us. It's kind of ticking me.

"Hey! She said she's going to tell you the pairings for the chicken fight, not your rankings in the initiation!" I say to them. Some of them smile but they all gave us some space.

"The first one to fight will be Zeke and Shauna against Christina and Will" Lynn says, her voice loud. She could be an initiate trainer, with the loud voice and intimidating demeanor (but not as intimidating as Four's). If only she didn't hate the others so much.

I see Zeke grin at Shauna, who was on his shoulders. Christina gets on Will's shoulders and holds on to her ankles. I motion the others to get back and give them room.

The two pairs stand face to face with each other, eyes filled with desire to win (like every Dauntless member has)

Lynn swims in the middle of them and begins explaining the rules.

"Listen up. The objective of this game is to push the other off. Punching is acceptable, but not kicking. Spitting in the face is foul play and will result in a sand ball to your face from me. The boys cannot fight the other girl or the other boy. You are only there for movement, so you better listen to the bitches on your shoulders. Understand?" They nod.

"Okay, begin!" she says and swim off.

Zeke and Will circles each other while Christina and Shauna have their hands up. Suddenly, Zeke runs up to them, his movement slackened by the water current, and close the distance between them.

Christina dodges a punch from Shauna and punches her in the stomach. Shauna groans but punches Christina's left shoulder, making her left arm slack.

"Isn't that foul play?" Tris asks me. She still isn't on Four's shoulders, but she is sitting on a rock beside me. I look at her and smile.

"Don't worry. It's foul play if you completely numb that body part"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not in the mood to explain. Ask your boyfriend, he's smarter" I reply.

She blushes when I said _your boyfriend_. But she swims towards Four and leaves me alone.

When I look back at them, Shauna had a cut lip and her cheek was swollen. Christina's nose was bleeding and the bridge of her nose was crooked.

Then suddenly and unexpectedly, Will lunges forward for Christina to push down an unaware Shauna.

She and Zeke fall to the water with a splash. When they resurface, Shauna was smiling and congratulated Christina. I heard her say, "That was an awesome uppercut. You have to teach me how to do it"

Suddenly, I hear Lynn whisper, "I'll escort you to the tattoo parlor after the trip"

"Okay! Christina and Will wins! Marlene, go bandage Shauna up. We'll start the next round after you're done" Lynn shouts.

Marlene goes down from Uriah's back then swims towards Shauna. She leads her to sit at one of the rocks as she gets her bag which was, surprisingly, in Tris and Four's little rock.

While Marlene was treating Shauna's wounds, Uriah swims up to me.

"We have to battle Four?" he asks. I nod

"But Tris is gonna kick Marlene's ass!" he complains.

"Not my problem"

"But you were the one who planned it"

"You didn't hear Christina and Will complaining"

He was silent for a moment then swims away. I see at the corner of my eye that Tris is trying to keep herself steady on Four's shoulders. I'm starting to doubt about my choice, but we don't have a bet going on for their fight so I shrug it off.

Marlene swims back with a bruised Shauna. Her wounds were now closed so no other infection would happen. I'm suddenly happy that Marlene decided to be a nurse.

"Four, Uriah, fight starts in a minute" Lynn shouts.

The two of them walks to the center with the girls on their shoulders. Lynn looks at them and says, "I already said the rules last time and I'm not going to repeat it. If you didn't listen then _boohoo_"

She swims out of the fighting range and signals that the fight starts.

They lunged at each other. Marlene punches Tris as she receives a punch in the gut. Tris punches Marlene on the face and hit her nose. Marlene also throws another punch and it made Tris' arm bruise.

The two girls were throwing punches at each other while the boys try to stand up and not fall.

The fighting was longer than Christina's and Shauna's, but not that long. I hear a splash and Marlene screaming, "What the fuck, Uri!"

"I didn't know there was a hole in there. My foot just slipped and-"

"That's not why I'm angry. Why did you have to land on me?"

"I didn't know!"

They continue bickering until Lynn cuts them off. "You sound like you just found out Dauntless cake wasn't real"

I swim over to Christina and ask her to bandage the girls, which she gladly accepted. Christina pulls Marlene and Tris towards the place where Marlene had set up her little clinic.

I go to Four, who was following Tris.

"You do know you're going to fight Christina and Will?" I ask him. He just nods.

"Why the hell are you so calm? Don't you know you have a chance in losing because Tris and Christina treat each other like sisters?"

"Nah, Tris is more than that. She can handle it" He answers before swimming of toward the girls.

I head over to Will and Christina. "Okay guys, you guys are going to fight Four and Tris in about ten minutes. Get ready"

Ten minutes later, Four, Tris, Christina and Will were now ready to start the fight.

"Ready, GO!" Lynn shouts and backs away.

The fight was quick and painful. Numerous punches were flying at each other. The boys had trouble keeping the girls up.

I wonder who is going to win. And as if by cue, Lynn walks up to me.

"I vote Christina and Will" she says to me

"Why do you like them so much?" I ask

"It's not that I like them. But, from what I have observed, the person you least expected comes out on top, like when Zeke had an arm wrestling competition with a 15 year old, he lost"

"What will the loser get?" I ask her

"The words, 'I'm a loser, hear me roar' on their upper back. It has to be big and striking"

"What? That's not fair! Mine can be seen, while the one who loses now can hide the tattoo" I complain at her.

She sighs, "Fine, the loser will THEN have to wear a shirt where the back can be seen. The hair must be pulled up."

"You don't have hair, Lynn"

"Who says I'm losing?"

All of a sudden, Christina yelps and falls down the water. Tris was bruised and wounded but otherwise okay. I feel a smile on my face and I see a scowl on Lynn's face.

"I win"

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks by the way for the reviews and favorites :D**

**Remember, 50-70 reviews in the next three days (April 16-18) = 2 to 4 chapters. (depending on the number of reviews)**

**If I receive more than 70, I'll make a chapter from either Uriah, Zeke, Christina or Will's POV. Your choice :D (One choice can transform you - Divergent XD)**

**See ya *waves***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So the reviews didn't get at least 40 (in which my minimum goal was 50), so I am only going to post 1 chapter.**

**I'm still going to continue my deal. If ever, in the next 3 days (19-21) , my reviews will reach AT LEAST 50, I will post 2 chapters. If I get more than 50, I'll make a chapter made from your ideas/requests/etc.**

**BTW, I am having a writer's block, so please excuse the crappy plot of the chapter**

**Now, to the story! Chapter 8 is (in my friend's opinion) kind of...off.**

I don't know. It depends on you guys if the characters are off or not.

**Tris POV**

That was...amazing! Few minutes after the Chicken fight, I can still feel the excitement from it

I don't care if I got multiple bruises on my face (although it stings a bit when I smile), I had fun. The fight with Marlene wasn't that hard. A quick punch to the abdomen shoved Uriah a bit and made them crash into the waters. The fight with Christina however was hard. Majority of my bruises came from her. If I hadn't punched her collarbone, Tobias would have rock punctures on his back, or maybe a ripped shirt.

"I have got to say _Stiff_, I was impressed. I didn't think we'd win" a voice whispers next to me. I turn around and gave him a quick push on the chest.

"Are you saying you're doubting me, _Stiff_?" I say back, laughing. Sometimes, he just forgets we came from the same faction.

He laughs then places a soft hand on my bruised cheek. He rubs it lightly with his thumb, making the stinging feeling go a bit numb. A bit.

"Are you sure you had this looked at by Marlene?" he asks. I nod and then see the a bit of blood on his arm.

"Oh my gosh, Tobias..." I whisper, reaching out on his bicep. Tobias laughs a bit.

"You are worried about a little scratch on my arm than your face?" he laughs

"Why? What wrong with my face? Is it really that bad?"

"No. But you have your right cheek a bit swollen, your lower lip cut and I think your shoulder is a bit stiff"

I roll my eyes, "So, I'm fine?"

"You are so selfless sometimes, Tris" he says, "and stubborn, if I might add"

"I don't understand how worrying about that blood on your arm was 'selfless'?"

"You are beaten up and you need bandages, but you would still fuss about a little scratch"

"It's not a little scratch! It's as big as my hand!"

"See? You're doing it right now"

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just influenced by you"

I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"That is all I get?" he says, rising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to kiss you on the lips because my lip is still bleeding. And since when have you been complaining about my signs of affection?" I ask

"I don't know. Today, I guess" he answers

I look at the sky and still see that the sun is still up.

"Tobias, what time is it?"

"It's still early in the morning. 7 am, maybe"

"What time will you think we'll leave?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist. I feel his hand on my hip and pull me closer

"I don't know. But if you are going to do things like this the whole time, I hope it'll be late at night" he answers, grinning.

I hear some grumbling at our side and I see Uriah trying to build a rock castle (on a rock, no doubt) with Marlene. They were talking about something then suddenly Uriah blushed. Marlene laughed and threw a shell at him. Lynn was sun-bathing on a rock just a few feet from us, but I'm sure she's asleep. Shauna was having a small sand ball fight with Will and Christina.

I feel like a normal teenager. I don't know what a normal teenager's life should be, but I think this is one of its days.

Suddenly, I hear splashing behind us. We turn around and see Zeke stumbling towards us. He was sputtering something and Tobias goes near him

"What is it? is there something wrong?" he asks, rubbing Zeke's back.

Zeke coughs then looks at us. "When I was walking on the shore just near that cliff-" he points at a cliff on the left, "-looking for a piece of shell I was going to give t-to Shauna" We raise our eyebrows at him.

"D-don't ask" he grumbles and continues with the story, "I he-heard rustling in the fields" he stops and coughs again, water seeping through his mouth.

"I hid on one of the bushes and saw guards. They were Dauntless guards" he continues. Me and Tobias freeze.

Dauntless guards? They must have seen us, or we must have been caught by the camera

"So, they are coming here?" Tobias asks. Zeke nods

"Why are you sputtering water?" I ask

He coughs again, holding one finger up as if saying _just a moment _then continued, "I was caught and they chased me. I figured that if I would run here, we would all be caught, so I did the first thing that came into my mind: I jumped off the cliff"

My eyes widen and I look at the cliff he was pointing. Under it were jagged rocks and the water is pretty rough. I look back at Zeke to see if he had any serious wounds.

"Aren't you hurt or bleeding internally, at least?" Tobias asks. He was also searching for scratches or any signs of bleeding.

Zeke shook his head, "No, luckily I wasn't. But I didn't hold my breath and I managed to breathe in some water, but otherwise I'm good"

"What about the guards?" I ask him

"That is why I came back here. We have to move, or else the guards _will _catch us"

**Zeke POV (Finally, a new character's POV beside Tris & Four!)**

"Uriah! Marlene! Come on!" I shout at the two. I run over to the rocks and get my bag and Uriah's. I also went to get Lynn and Shauna's things and I head towards them. The bags are getting damp, and I don't care because we have to leave.

"We have to go. NOW!" Four says in his instructor voice.

He has their backpack on his shoulders and a towel over his shoulders. He has the pack of food on his left hand and is carrying the icebox with the other. Tris carries the box with him, her left hand supporting the other end. She has two bags on her shoulders; one owned by Christina and the other by Will.

"Why?" Lynn asks, waking up.

"Guards are coming here" I say to them.

They all looked at each other and dove in the water. I gave them their bags and we swim towards a little cave from a big rock, big enough for all of us to snuggle in and hide ourselves.

"What are we going to do, Zeke?" Shauna asks.

"I don't know..." I trail off and then remembered the other cliff.

"Four, do you know the way there" I ask him, pointing at a cliff right in front of us. He looks at the place where I'm pointing then nods, his dark blue eyes showing a bit of hope. I can understand why he is hopeful, if we can get past there, we can't be caught and we wouldn't have a chance to be factionless.

"I can get there, but we have to be quick. Uriah, you have to carry this ice box with Will. I can't exactly lead if something is heaving me down." he says, giving it to the two. They both accept it and carry it.

"Tris, Christina, since you two are more wounded than others, you'll stay near me. Try to keep up" he continues. Christina goes to Tris and clutches her shoulder gently.

"Marlene, you better hold on tight with that first-aid kit, I have a hunch that we'll need it later. Others, listen and try to keep up. We all have to keep an eye out for the guards" he says then glances outside. He goes out an looks at his surroundings, then motions us to follow. Tris and Christina goes out first, limping, followed by Uriah and Will. Me, Shauna and Marlene follow them afterwards, searching our surroundings for any signs of movement.

We have to stop and hide whenever a guards goes in sight, ducking under the rocks or hiding behind it. We were almost there until a shout erupted in front of us. Me, Shauna and Marlene looks in front and see Tris being carried by Four, Christina sobbing next to her. Will and Uriah pulls us forward and we sprint towards land.

We continue running until we arrived a small grove full of tall and thick trees just in front of the shore.

"Guys..." Shauna says behind me. We turn around and see guards swimming towards us. Wait? they can swim? I thought that wasn't in guard training!

"We have to climb the trees. It's the only place where we can escape" Will says, already hoisting up Uriah on a tall tree next to them.

"But, Tris..." Christina says. What happened to her? She is slack on Four's arms, but she didn't seem pale, only paralyzed.

"It's okay Christina, you go with Will and Uriah. I'll stay and help Tris" Marlene says and goes towards Four and Tris. She climbs up on a sturdy branch and reaches down for Tris, whom Four hesitantly gave to her. He climbs up and gets Tris so Marlene can climb up to a higher branch. Marlene reaches for Tris again and so on.

I hoist Shauna up on a tree and she pulls me up. We all climbed up until we were sure that we were feet above the ground. And that is when we saw them arrive

**A/N: That's is it for this chapter. I'll TRY to update soon. Summer school is taking away my free time :( Reviews :D**

**Don't forget my deal. If you did, scroll back up and read it.**


	9. Author's Note: About the special chapter

**A/N: 'Sup guys. Yes, I know you expected another chapter (I did too), but there is something I just like to clarify before continuing with the story. Please cooperate.**

**When I checked the review earlier (it is about 9 pm in here, April 20), I was surprised that the reviews actually hit more than 50, 52 to be exact.**

**Yes, Ms. callygirl08, because of you and Divergentluver, everybody gets to read 2 chapters instead of 1! **

**Because you all gave me 50+ motivating (and funny) reviews, I am now holding my end of the bargain**

**If I remembered correctly, I promised to all of you a special chapter that majority of the content is from your ideas/suggestions/etc. The other purpose of this quick author's note is because you will write your ideas/suggestions in this chapter.**

**To sum it up, I'll be making 3 chapters instead of 2. I'm not sure if I should be happy that I wouldn't be thinking for the majority of the 3rd chapter or devastated because I have to write another 1000+ words :I**

**I will not include the suggestions from the other chapters, only in this chapter.**

**And please, for the suggestions, be specific. You just can't say "I want an amazing twist", you should give more details like, "Tobias was only dreaming" or etc. (Please don't give that suggestion)**

**If you want horror, give me SPECIFIC ideas to turn it scary. If you want drama, tell me SPECIFIC things you want to happen. If you want more humor, give me jokes :D. Just kidding.**

**BTW, did you guys hear the news? **

**Veronica Roth finally released the official title for the 3rd book of Divergent: Alliegant (or something like that :D). **

**Too bad it didn't end in "-gent", but WHO CARES?! It will be released on OCTOBER! asfdfghjalsdflkherorhfncvsfgervcrgrf**

**Oh, and Tris is paralyzed in my story, since most of you are wondering what happened to her =^.^= *cat smile***


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey look! It's the 9th chapter *cue victory dance* haha just kidding. I'm celebrating because...of something that I should not share to the internet.**

**So, some of you has been saying that the story needed DRAMA.**

**As much as I want to answer that rudely (don't worry. It's out of habit. If your classroom is full of bull-headed jerk, you have to act tough), I can't actually do it. I'm not fond of drama, that's why most of my friends are boys, they don't have drama. Also, the story is categorized as a HUMOR story, not a drama. So, I'm sorry, BUT I'll try.**

**I was looking at the number of reviews and then...WHOA! 50+! Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys.**

**Four's POV**

I straddle Tris in my arms carefully as the guards search below us. I try not to shuffle much on the branch but I'm afraid that placing all my weight and Tris' on one place for a long time might break it.

"Are you okay there, Four?" Will whispers at me. He and Uriah are right next to us, the ice box strategically placed between them.

I turn my head towards him. I never was a good whisperer. "Yeah, a bit uncomfortable, but I'm alright"

"What about Tris?" he asks. I hear Uriah whispering in agreement.

I look down at her and sigh, "Nothing. But Marlene says that the bullet wound wasn't deep, and that the bullet was filled with something. A deep-violet substance." I answer.

"Do you think it's from the Erudite?" I hear Marlene ask. She was sitting on a forked branch, ripping up leaves.

"Possibly, or maybe the guards got some in their supply for situations like this" Uriah replies at her.

"Do they really need to knock out a person this long just because they sneaked out of the compound? I mean, it's still within the factions. And we are official members" Will says

"Yeah, for a year now" Uriah says

"Ssh, guys. You'll get their attention" Shauna whispers at us. She points down at the 3 guards, one girl and two boys, and moves her body so she can see below. We follow suite and see that the guards are starting to look up at us.

Thanks goodness we thought of climbing higher.

I hear the female guard say to another, "They probably continued running. Did you get to shoot one of them?"

"Yeah, a girl" the other guard with a nose ring answers

"Do you think they left her?"

"Probably. She was wounded and limping, they probably left her. She looked like dead weight to me"

I felt anger burning through me. I wouldn't leave Tris behind even if my life depended on it, and hearing the guard saying that she was dead weight made me want to knock him out cold. I probably showed my expression because Marlene places a hand at my shoulder.

"Calm down. It's better to listen to them than to react. Especially since they're armed and we're not"

I nod and clutch Tris closer to me. Her shoulder was bandaged, thanks to Marlene, but blood was still seeping through it and was already coloring the piece of cloth a dark crimson. She needs a change of bandage.

"Marlene, can you..." I whisper, nodding to Tris.

She nods and takes out a roll of bandage. She removes the cloth from Tris' shoulder and begins to clean up the wound from dried blood. I see a faint purple blotch around the wound and I feel my stomach turn. I should have told them to run when I spotted a black figure by the distance. I should have pulled Tris away from the view. God, I messed up badly.

"There, finished" I hear her say. I thank her and adjust Tris in my arms. She looks asleep, but her breath were slow and shallow. The bruise on her lip healed, but it stands out on her now-pale face. I give her a quick peck on the lips then returned my attention to the three guards below us.

"We should have followed the others" I hear one of the guards grumble. He had a tattoo of a fist at the back of his hand. That's a stupid idea for a permanent tattoo

"Oh shut up, will you. We might see them pass by, then we'll have a promotion in the rankings" Nose ring replies

"How would catching 10 kids rise our ranks?" Tattoo asks

"Because we finally captured somebody. And not just 1 person, but 10, asshole." Nose ring snaps back. Geez, he needs anger management

"It's boring when all you've got to do is stand by the entrance near the net whenever initiation is happening. the least we can hope for is to transfer from the beach to the fence" the girl says.

We are going to be stuck here for hours unless they go away, unless something gets their attention. The idea, in my opinion, is mediocre, but we have to try. I need someone else to do it, however. I can't trust anybody with Tris, even if they are her best friends. I trusted her with her transfer friends before during initiation, now look at what happened to Al.

Turning my head, I look at Will and Uriah, you were listening eagerly to the on-going conversation below us. I "psst"-ed at them and they turned my head towards me. I motion them towards me, giving a hard flick with my head. The two of them moved towards our tree.

"Guys, we need a distraction. If we can manage to redirect their attention and make them stay there for a long time, it might give us time to climb down and run away" I say to them. They smile and nod.

"But, how are we going to tell the others?" Uriah asks, gesturing towards Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Lynn and Lauren, who were listening to the continuing complains of the Dauntless guards below.

"Easy" I say.

I move Tris so I was supporting her with my right arm, and get the small piece of branch next to me with my left hand. It's small enough to make a small commotion, but it will buy us enough time to communicate with the others.

I aim at the tree a few feet away from us. I breath slowly and locked my eyes with the target. I'm not bad with my left hand, but I prefer to use my right hand in times like this. I take a deep breath then throw the piece of wood. It hit a bundle of leaves, making the birds in it fly out and making a ruckus. The 3 guards run towards it.

I quickly face the other 5, who were looking at me with a confused face.

"Look guys, we don't have much time. The guards will be back soon, so the next time we'll make a larger ruckus, we have to climb down and run away." I say to them quickly.

"But, where will we go?" Lynn asks

"I don't care, as long as we get out of here" Zeke says. He quickly motions us back when I hear footsteps coming towards us.

"God, I hate those kind of things" I hear Tattoo say

"What? Trees and birds?" the girl says.

"No! Distractions! Always pulls you out of the moment"

"So, the next time you'll hear rustling near the trees-"

"I won't give a shit about it. It's probably some squirrel having a wrestling competition with a bird or something"Tattoo grumbles and positions himself on the trunk of our tree.

"What the fuck are we going to do, Four?" Will whispers to me, emphasizing the word "fuck". I shrug and look at him with an "Don't you dare place all the burden on me" look.

Suddenly, I hear a grunt from the guard below us and a curse from the other.

"Jonathan! What the fucking hell, dude!" Nose ring says to Tattoo, who was probably Jonathan. Nose ring had a swelling cheek and his left eye was closed because of the swelling.

"I-I do-don't k-know, d-dude" Jonathan stammers. He was moving awkwardly, rising one shoulder and the other while moving his arms around as is turning in circles. He looks like he has an insect in his shirt and is trying desperately to get it off.

I look at Zeke and Lynn and see that both of them were silently-laughing. Zeke had a full-on grin on his face while Lynn's corners of her mouth were up, forming a smile. In their eyes was a hint of deviousness and malice, but I think the malice part was just in Lynn's. Shauna was smiling next to them, her shoulders shaking as if suppressing a laugh. Will and Uriah were staring at Jonathan with wide eyes and smiling with their mouths open, like they are torn between a grin and a gasp.

Marlene was covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes showing laughter. Christina was also in the same position with Will and Uriah.

I look down and, for a split second, I see a small squirrel zipping in and out of Jonathan's loose shirt. I see that Jonathan was starting to remove his shirt but the squirrel already nipped on his pants and crawled into it.

When Jonathan dropped his shirt on the ground, I see faint red blotches on his back. I'm starting to like squirrels. **(A/N: Four is a bit OOC at that part :D. Forgive me)**

Suddenly, he starts shaking his legs around, even stomping on his feet. He starts clawing at his pants and begins slapping and punching himself on the legs. Jonathan suddenly freezes then shouts a very high, very girly and very painful scream and fall on his knees, then on his face, clutching between his legs.

I cringe at the thought that the squirrel might have bitten him on the... well, to rephrase it, I don't think he'll get a direct descendant. I see the squirrel dart out of the pants through one of the hole it nibbled through and crawled up the tree and went near Shauna, who gave him a scratch behind the ear **(A/C or Author's comment: Shauna, since when did you become a Disney Princess? XD)**

"What the hell? What happened, dude? Are you okay?" Nose ring says. He's not okay, idiot. Did you not see the bite mark on his back?

"Mmhmm" Jonathan answers. Instead of sounding like a normal "mmhmm", it sounded like it was forced from lips that were glued together. His voice was higher than usual, which mean that squirrel really gave him pain.

The girl crouches down and begins poking Tattoo's scars, earning her groan of pain.

"You need to go to the infirmary" the girl says. No shit, Sherlock.

"Yep, he does" Nose ring replies. He kneels down and carries Jonathan, who had a smaller build compared to Nose ring. Nose ring starts to walk away but stops when he hears the girl follow him.

"You'll be staying here, Cass" He says to the girl, who's name must have been Cass.

_You're pointing out the obvious,_ _Four_, I say to myself. Great, talking to yourself is one of the signs of craziness. Maybe it's the prolonged exposure to heat?

"Wait, what? You're leaving me here alone with the thing that did that to Jonathan? Are you crazy, Rob?" Cass says to Nose Ring.

Rob removes his rifle from his back then gives it to Cass. "Here, you'll have an extra rifle. So stop being a pansycake and man up. You're Dauntless" he says, then walks out, getting Jonathan's gun from the ground.

A few minutes later, Cass is left there, miles away from the nearest guard, and oblivious to the 9 teenagers who are waiting to strike above her.

**A/N: Sorry for the little OOC of some of the characters. I decided that I have to name the guards (because 'girl', Tattoo[s], and Nose Ring are just plain wrong). Reviews please! And remember, I'll only take suggestions for the special chapter on the Author's note on the last chapter.**

**So, I am now finished with this chapter, I'll think I'll post the next one tomorrow (I still have guitar lessons :(. Sorry guys)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Oh look! A new chapter!**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. From 52 to 60+, wow. that's a new record for me. *:cheer:***

**a special "hi" to ****_Radioactive hearts_**** and ****_pottertribute123_**

**Radioactive hearts: Your reviews made me smile, especially your latest review. Capital letters are funny and motivating in a way :D**

**pottertribute123: When I checked all of my reviews for this story, I see that you have reviewed at almost all of the chapters. Thanks a lot**

**BTW, can you guys PLEASE give out suggestions for the special chapter. I can't give you a special chapter if you won't give me ideas of the content in it.**

**So, please. Review your suggestions/ideas/thoughts for the special chapter. I'll accept the reviews in the other chapters now.**

**Now, _*cue drum roll please*_, the awaited NEXT CHAPTER! Divergent belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth, not mine.**

**Cass' POV (you know, the girl guard)**

Great, just great. This is just spectacular!

First, I was forced to wake up early this morning because some teenagers decided to sneak out, and then became partners with two bull-headed jerks, then had to chase the escapees into a grove, and now the two left me alone in a forest with a thing that made Jonathan scream like a little bitch. Oh, and Rob left me his half-empty rifle and my almost-empty rifle. and it's still 8 in the morning.

What a great way to start the day, eh?

I walk around in a circle, using 5 big trees as a focal point. The guy who leaded the search whose name I forgot, left me, Rob and Jonathan to "stay here in case the escapees decides to go back where they came from"

Bullshit, I know.

I prop up Rob's gun on my left hand and position my rifle on my back. I start to grave skull on a tree trunk with my knife.

As I start to grave out the jaw part, I hear rustling above me and some whispering. I look up and see nothing except for a ray of light that hits me straight in my right eye. I cringe and drop my knife.

"Oh, fuck!" I scream as I cover my eye with my right hand. This is one of the reason why I transferred to Dauntless. In the underground, no sunlight blinds you.

I stand straight and blink a few times. I then heard a bunch of snickering behind me. I quickly crouch down, place my knife in my belt then aimed my rifle (oh,I mean _Rob's rifle_) at the space behind me.

Nothing.

Just air. Plain nothing. Except for the trees in the horizon and a dry bush. Nothing. Not even a fucking trace.

Oh great, now I'm hearing things. I grunt and continued with the jaw-less skull engraved on a tree trunk. As I turn around and unsheathe my knife, I hear rustling above me, but I shrug it off. It's probably some bird who got stuck on its nest or something. As I finish the skull, something hard falls on me. I felt something damp on my head and then I black out.

**Uriah's POV**

My butt hurts. Falling for a girl is one thing, but falling _on top_ of a girl is a whole different story. The moment Four told us ( _us _being me, Will and Marlene) his plan, I thought it was a great plan. I thought that this would be like jumping off the train, except no acceleration and no gravel.

Boy, I was wrong.

As I start to stand up, I hear Four drop down beside me. He reach up and gets a still-limp Tris from Marlene's arms. She climbed down after and motions Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren and Christina to go down.

"Okay guys, same arrangement like last time. Lets go" Four says.

When the five of them started to climb down, I crouch down to feel the probably-unconscious girl's pulse. Luckily, I didn't kill her (I am NOT that heavy!), but she will be out cold for sometime.I start to remove the rifle from her back, and then I see an engraving of a skull on the trunk of the tree me and Will climbed in. It was nice, awesome even. I wonder if I could get that as a tattoo.

"Come on, Uriah! You can get that the skull as a tattoo later! You know, when we're back in the compound ALIVE" Christina says to me as she got one of the rifles from my hand. I help Will carry the icebox, then started wondering. _How the hell does she know that I want that as a tattoo?_

"Your face says it all, Uriah" Christina responds. Once a Candor smart-mouth, always a Candor smart-mouth.

"Reading people's face may be good in Candor, Christina, but not in Dauntless" I say. "or anywhere, in particular" I hear Will mumble next to me and I grin at him. We start to follow Four, who was running ahead.

"You too, huh?" I say to him. He nods a bit, a smile forming on his face. I see a stray leaf smack his face as we ran with an icebox between us.

"It's kinda hard to keep a secret from a girlfriend who can tell you're lying" he says to me, removing the leaf with his free hand and throw it behind him, hitting Zeke in the face. I feel my grin widen.

"See,_ Chrisy_, even your boyfriend agrees with me" I say to Christina, who didn't catch up with Four.

"I'm not _Chrisy_, Uriah. And last I checked, Will has no problem with me finding out if he secretly got me a gift" she replies, a smirk plastered on her face.

"But still, it's inappropriate to read people's faces, Chrisy. you might be okay to do so in Candor, but you're in Dauntless now, _child_." I say, imitating the sound of a mother scolding a little child.

She shrugs, "Maybe, _mother_, but last I checked, Dauntless don't give lame nicknames to others."

"Burn" I hear Zeke say behind us.

"Shut up, man. this is-" I pant as I start to tire out, "-all your fault" I continue.

"How is-" Zeke inhales, "-this _my fault_? You are the one who said you wanted to relax!"

"Yeah, but being chased by a bunch of guards who wants to kill you isn't relaxing!"

"It might as well be, because you're doing it right now!"

"Will you two please** SHUT UP!**" Shauna screams at us. "If you two are going to continue arguing that loud the whole time, we might as well have a bunch of flashy arrows pointing at us, saying 'Here they are! Let's capture then kill them!'"

Me and my brother finally shut up. As we continue, I see the water just ahead, then Four stops.

"Here" Four says then sprints to the left, away from the water. We follow him in breathless pace. I think we have been running for minutes, but it feels like hours. My legs were really sore and my bare feet is going numb.

When I turned my head, the water looked pristine. I wish I could jump in there and let the cool water drench me. My starting-to-dry shorts were slightly heavy because of the water it had absorbed and the wind kept on chilling my bare chest. I look at the guys and saw that they all had the same problem, except for Four, who still had his shirt on.

I see that he is way, and I mean _way_, ahead of us, even with Tris in his arms. Christina is barely catching up, the rifle bouncing on her back. tris is still unconscious, probably of the liquid in the gun. How long will the serum wear off?

Four suddenly stops and the rest of us got to catch up.

"What is he doing? We're going to get caught!" I hear Lynn grumble.

When we reached him we saw that he was staring at something in the horizon. We turned our attention and saw the least expected view. If you could squint, you'd see trees dotted with red fruits.

We are in the Amity.

**A/N: And...BOOM! cliffhanger :D. I am writing everything that suddenly pops in my mind (which explains the crappy chapter). I have no draft (I deleted it) and I have eyebags :D**

**So, please ****_read, review and share. _**

**Don't forget to review idea for the special chapter (which is two chapters after this one). You don't have to review on the author's note, you can now review it here or in chapter 10 or etc.**

**Good night and happy reading :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey look! I finally updated!**

**With my hectic schedule (teaching my little sis how to play chess, having guitar classes, doing my chores, drawing requests, etc), I didn't find time to continue the fanfic. **

**BUT! I now use the time 10:00pm to at least 2:00 pm in writing/continuing my fanfics.**

**And, please, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_** hand out suggestions for the special chapter (which is the next chapter). I need your suggestions. Don't be shy, I won't criticize. It might be a special POV, or an event, or a joke. ANYTHING. The special chapter is YOUR chapter! Remember that.**

**Okay, I'm now finished rambling. **

**Now, onto the story. Divergent Trilogy belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth. The fanfiction is mine**

**Four's POV**

How did we end up in the Amity? Last I checked, the Dauntless compound is very far from the Amity fields. I exhale deeply and turn to the others, who were also staring. They were also breathless and sweating.

If we pursue in going in Amity, they'd interrogate us for "disturbing the tranquility of the place" or some dumb shit.

"We need to go back" I say to them. Being captured by Dauntless guards are one thing, but being captured by the soft-hearted, banjo-strumming, hippies are a new level of embarrassment. Not like I have anything against Amity, but they are so...peaceful. And paint makes me sneeze. **(A/N: The artists in the city usually belong to Amity)**

I can't blame them. Peace is hard to find these days. also paint, but that's out of the topic.

"No" Will says, "we have to continue. There is a shortcut towards the trains. We have to pass through the Amity farms to go there"

"How do you-" I start

"He memorized the map of the city _for fun_" Christina says to me.

He did? Oh right, he was an Erudite. Of _course_ he memorized it _for fun._ What else would those know-it-alls do all day?

**(A/N: Four here is a bit moody here. You know, with the situation going on. In my defense, I have nothing against the Amity or Erudite. I got an aptitude for both of them [don't ask how])**

I adjust Tris in my arms, preparing myself to run again. She started to regain a bit of consciousness when we were running (she knitted her eyebrows for a split second, once), but she is still out cold.

I had trouble with her blonde hair wrapping my arm. Not that I hate it, her hair is soft against mine, but it's kinda hard to grip her when strands of hair tickle my arm. Christina sees my problem and ties Tris' ponytail neatly into a bun with a rubber band, taking one of the pins from her dark hair and placing in on Tris'.

Tris suddenly looks like the Abnegation girl I saw before I transferred to Dauntless. Calm, innocently and weak. But she's not that anymore.

I thank Christina and turned at the others.

They were already stretching, preparing to run. Uriah, Zeke and Will already wore their shirts and shoes. The girls also wore their shoes. Lauren goes behind me and take my shoes out from my backpack, dropping it on the ground in front of me. I put them on and enjoy the warmth of the shoes.

"So, who's willing to break in Amity?" I say to them. If they don't like to, we can take another route. I don't want to force them into doing what they don't like. I'm not Eric, geez. But a part in me wishes they would all agree. The _other route _I was talking about involved water and Dauntless guards in every corner.

Uriah fist pumps in the air, "I am!" _thank goodness_

"Me too" Lauren says.

"If everybody is going" Lynn shrugs. The others nod in agreement, but I can still hear hesitation in their voice.

"Well, what are you waiting, Four? A ceremonial invitation? Let's go!" Zeke says and runs towards the faction.

Zeke and his big ego. That will surely get him killed.

I smile and then run towards the orchard, hearing the others follow me. There are no signs of the soft-hearted hippies in the farms. They are still probably inside, eating.

When we reached the plantations, we duck under the picket fence that the Dauntless made to protect the farms. It's concealed within the branches and bushes, but, being from Dauntless, we know where they are and manage to pass through without getting a serious scratch. Well, at least I thought...

"Ow!" Marlene exclaims.

We turn and see Marlene on the ground, her leg caught in a stray bush. Blood trailed down from her shin to her ankle from a deep scratch just below her kneecap. The scratch is just as long as my middle finger, but blood poured out of it. Lynn, being the one nearest to Marlene, quickly takes a small roll of bandage from Marlene's pack and began covering the scratch. I see a small, but sharp, stake sticking out of the bush where Marlene tripped over.

Lauren helps Marlene up, but she can't stand.

"Just leave me here" she says.

"Are you fucking out of your mind, Mar? We're not leaving you!" Uriah exclaims. He drops the icebox (accidentally dropping it on Will's feet, in which Will cusses) and carries Marlene in a piggyback. Uriah carries her, careful not to make contact with the scar. Marlene smiles at the gesture and wraps her arms on his neck. She kisses his temple then held on. Uriah blushed a bit, but adjust her on his back.

That guy really does like her.

"I'll help you with this" Lauren says to Will and takes the other end of the ice box.

We continue running, finding a way to exit the apple grove. The orchards are not labeled in the map, but the Amity fields are, and that is our temporary destination.

"Agh!" I hear Christina exclaim next to me. I turn around and see that she and Zeke fell into a very deep gulch dug near the roots of the trees. Christina was clutching on a root while Zeke was holding on to her ankle.

"Four, pull her up!" Zeke says below, his voice trembling. I hear _hiss _below them. I look at the rim of the deep hole and see cobwebs. some old and some newly spun.

Snakes and spiders. Two of Zeke's fears **(A/N: I kind of imagine a tough guy like Zeke to be afraid of such animal. I mean, snakes are scary. But spiders are scarier)**

Shauna goes and reaches out for them, but she couldn't even touch Christina's skin. Will tries and manages to hold on to Christina.

"Hold on" he says, and pulls.

Christina and Zeke grumbles below as their bodies smash against the soil. When Christina's torso was already visible, Shauna, Lynn and Lauren reach out and pull.

Uriah goes near me and says, "I feel useless"

"So do I" I answer, motioning towards Tris.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's a fighter. The serum will wear off"

"Good. I thought we're going to lose her"

"Why are you worried?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow. I know that Tris loves me, but, being a boyfriend, being jealous IS normal.

"Oh, no. Not the way you think, dude" Uriah quickly replies, seeing my reaction. "She's like a sister to me, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Plus," he says. He leans in and whispers to me, "I have my own gal right here" he looks to Marlene, who was observing the others pull up Zeke and Christina from the gulch.

Christina drops to the ground and hugs the grass, "Sweet flat ground, I will never leave you again" she says. Zeke stammers to a tree and hugs it.

"Spiders...web...snakes...poison..." he mutters.

"I'll go check on him" Uriah says to me, then walks towards his brother.

"How could something that scary and dark be in this place full of happiness and sunshine" I hear Zeke (silently) wail while Uriah comforts him.

I gave them a few minutes to pull themselves together and continued running.

We continue running, making sure to avoid holes and stakes now, and arrived at the field in a nick of time.

"Where should we go now, Will?" I ask him. He's the one who memorized the map, so he has every right to lead us out..

He drops the icebox and checks his surroundings. He lays his eyes on the orchard that we had just exited, but he's staring into something. He squints as if he can't see something and then gasps. A low whistlecame out of nowhere, as if a firework quickly rising to the sky before exploding. Christina gasps loudly and screams, "Will!"

I turn around just in time to see Will fall on the floor, his back thumping on the grass. His eyes rolled back and he lay there, unconscious. A part of me stiffened. Christina lifts him up by the arm, but Will is too heavy. Zeke rushes forward and assists Christina while Shauna goes and helps Lauren. Lynn takes Will's backpack from his shoulders and place it on her back, lightening the load of Christina and Zeke.

"Stop right there!" a voice behind us says. I turn around and see 30 to 50 men in guard outfits with a man in jet black suit in front. He had a rifle in his hand and his eye at the scope. His finger was in the trigger and we're aiming at us. Well, at me, to be specific.

" You're going to the dungeons!" he shouts. and pulls the trigger

**A/N: (Yeah, there are so many author's note, I know. I made them)**

**So, here is chapter 11. Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it. Reviews really make me happy.**

**Guys, PLEASE, give out suggestions and ideas for the special chapter. I promise to all of you that the special chapter will be from your thoughts/ideas/etc.**

**If you won't give me suggestions and ideas, there will be no special chapter :(**

**I don't think I can update soon (with my cousin's upcoming debut), but I'll REALLY try.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :D**

** DivergentCrow: Yes, I know that this was supposed to be their day at the beach, but my brain decided to twist it. I never actually experience a very memorable day at the beach. (It usually ends with someone getting stung by a jellyfish or a dog getting our slippers)**

**If some of you guys are fans of Percy Jackson and the Kane chronicles, check out my first-ever crossover "Sharing Experiences" :D, And I have a new PJO fic**

**Remember, no war happened in the story. They never retreated to the Amity. This is Tris' first time. Also Four's.  
I gave you guys like, 3 weeks (?) to give me suggestions. So far, I got (I think) 3**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Four POV**

I don't know what just happened but I remember something sharp hit my arm. My vision clear and I find myself in a white room; white walls, white ceiling, white tiled floor. I'm even lying on a white bed. There was a plain white door in front of me, but the room was large. There was a window on my left and see that we are on the second floor. The light in the room wasn't harsh, but it was bright.

I look at my surroundings and see that Tris is next to me. At her right was Christina, who was also unconscious. Will and Uriah was next to him. I don't see Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene OR Lynn anywhere.

I sit up and my vision becomes blurry again, but I blink it off. I was still wearing the same thing, and so did the others. I hear Tris shuffle and I look at her. She opens her eyes and swipes away my hand, sitting up and pins me to my bed.

I smile, partly because she was FINALLY not unconscious and partly because she still remembered what I had taught her. She realizes that it was me and kisses me. She wraps her arms around my neck, then pulls away when she heard a grumble on the other side of the room.

Uriah sits up and rubs his head. When he opened his eyes, he stiffened then jumped out of the bed, which was 3 feet above the ground. He falls down on the floor then groans, "My head".

I go down from my bed and pull him up. He reacts and punches me in the gut. When he saw that he punched me, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Four! I'm sorry- I didn't mean-. Don't kill me" he stutters.

I wave him off, "It's okay. It was out of instinct". I tell him to go back to the bed, in which he follows.

I walk back to mine and see Tris lying on the bed.

"Four, how long was I out?" she asks me. Hearing her voice again makes my heart flutter.

" I lost count. But it was a long time"

Uriah sits up and looks at us. Well, at Tris.

"Tris! You're finally awake!" he exclaims. He had this goofy grin on his face.

"Of course I'm awake, Uri. I'm not a hibernating bear."

"But you do hurt like one" he smiles, then lies down, turning his back on us.

"Where are we?" she asks me.

"I have no idea"

"What happened?"

Normally, I would have been a bit ticked off when people ask me a lot of questions, but this is Tris, and she was unconscious almost the whole time we were running.

I narrate to her what had happened; Us going into the grove near the beach, getting into Amity and finally the guards.

"So, we might be factionless or executed?" she finally says. I nod. She looks down and became silent.

I went over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. "I feel so useless" she mumbles.

"No you're not." I say, rubbing her back.

"I am. I got shot, and you have to carry me the whole way" She mutters.

"You can't control those. You never burdened me" I say and let her hug me. She didn't cry, maybe because she is so tired. When she said that she was alright, and after a few questions if she _really_ is alright, I went back to my bed.

A few minutes later, Will and Christina regained consciousness. Christina immediately hugged Tris. I told them to lie down and rest, in case we need to escape, which we probably have to.

Minutes later , I hear the door open. We all sit up to look at it and see a woman come in. She had a scar on her face and her brown hair covered a bit of it

"I am Johanna Reyes, representative of the Amity" she says.

A man in the black suit, the one who shot me comes in, **(A/N: He is an OC)** and introduces himself

"I am Victor Samson. Head of the patrol" he looked familiar. But of course he did, he came from Dauntless.

"Can you please explain why you were running away?" Reyes says, getting to the point.

"I-" I was cut off when Will groaned in pain.

"I think it would be better if we explain when all of us are healed. we are in no condition to thoroughly explain the situation" Tris says, her Erudite aptitude showing.

Reyes ponders but nods, "I see. I shall leave you and let you rest. A nurse will send you your meals. I shall check on you every now and then"

Samson reiterates, but Reyes looks at him in the eyes, "General, may I remind you that you are under the power of the Amity. Since I am the representative, I have the power to make the decisions for the prisoners. Do you understand?"

Samson glares at her, but Reyes didn't flinch. "Fine" he says then walks out the door.

Reyes looks at me, "I have heard of you Four. If you are what they say, I have my expectations high. Please don't try to escape." she says then leaves the room.

**Will's POV**

I look at Four after Reyes left.

"Sorry, I didn't-" I apologized.

"It's okay. I should thank you though. I didn't have a proper explanation" he smirks. I smile back then winced in pain. A wound on my should was bandaged but the pain was still unbearable.

"Oh my gosh, Will" Christina says then starts to unwrap the bandage. I paled when I saw my wound. A small hole on my shoulder was dry but slightly red. It was surrounded with a faint purple and green blotch. As if on cue, yellow and black spots danced on my sight and I begin to weaken.

Uriah takes a bottle from a table next to him and pours some of its content in my mouth. It tasted bitter but the spots faded away, but the pain was still unimaginable.

"Thanks" I mutter as Uriah places the bottle back.

"It's okay. I recognized that bottle from one of Marlene's first aid bag. Oh, Marlene..." he trails off, "Where is she? Where is Zeke?" he starts.

"Calm down" a voice from the door says. She was an Amity girl wearing a nurse uniform lined with yellow. she had a tray of food on her hands.

"Your friends are in the other sub-station." she says and places a plate of food on a metal table at the base of his bed. We all had one, but it really did get my attention.

"You can see them sometime later, but for now, eat." she says in a kind voice.

She places a plate of food on the metal tray on our beds and begins pouring orange juice in a tall glass. She hands us all a glass and adjusts the AC system. The nurse then adjusted Tris' headboard and left the room.

"She seems nice" Christina says.

"Yeah, I feel more comfortable" Tris says, then begins eating.

We also eat and I feel my energy returning to me. We all have a scoop of grain and a juicy slice of meat with vegetables. The orange juice was cold and thirst-quenching. I never noticed that my throat was really dry.

After eating, I try to stand up. My legs were wobbly but I managed to stand up straight. I see that the others were also standing up, but Uriah was walking towards the door.

"Uriah" Four says.

"I'm not escaping, I'm just getting another glass of juice" he says, holding up an empty glass. He walks towards the glass pitcher and begins to fill it.

The door flies open and Johanna stands there. Uriah almost dropped his glass.

"Well, I think you are ready. Follow me"


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! *ducks to avoid a knife being thrown***

**Yeah, yeah, I know! I took too long to update. I'm sorry okay!**

**I just got so involved in my PJO fanfics.**

**I think this'll be the last chapter, since I practically deleted all my ideas from my brain. This has a twist though.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support. Share this with your friends LOL.**

**Anyways, to the story**

**Tris POV **

I hold hands with Tobias as we walk out. Suddenly, the world decided to go in zigzags and I lost my footing. I stumble but Tobias catches me before I can kiss the floor.

"You're not okay yet" he says.

"No, I'm okay. A bit dizzy, but okay" I say.

He wraps his arms around my waist as we follow Johanna Reyes towards the interrogation room. As a faction that symbolizes happiness and peace, they sure are silent.

"What do you think will happen?" Uriah asks

"I don't know, man" Will answers. He and Christina were holding hands.

Johanna stops in front of a door and opens it. She gestures us to enter.

The room was air-conditioned, with a number of seats.

Zeke and the others were there there, talking. When we entered, Zeke goes over and gives his little brother a slap on the face.

"What was that for?" Uriah complains, rubbing his red cheek.

"That was for scaring the hell out of me. Do you know what mom would do if she found out you got executed or factionless? She'll hack me to pieces!" Zeke says.

"Settle down" Reyes says. We take a seat as she goes sit on a chair behind a desk.

After a moment of silence, she says, "First, explain to me why you were in the Amity fields?"

We look at each other, silently pushing one other forward to talk.

"We were being chased, but we never had a motive to arrive in the Amity" Tobias answers.

"Why were you being chased?" Reyes asks.

"We snuck out" Zeke says. We all stared daggers at him. What was he trying to do? Get us all factionless?

"What was your intention of sneaking out?" Reyes rises and eyebrow.

"The sea" Lauren says, "we only wanted to go to the beach"

Reyes was silent but she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I see no harm. I don't think that you have no bad intentions towards the Amity" Johanna says.

"What about Victor?" I say, "wouldn't he remove us from Dauntless?"

"As much as he wants to, my decision here is what matters. I'll tell Victor that you were sent here and the train malfunctioned so you had to take the shortcut, which was through the water. " Reyes says.

"Thank you" Marlene smiles.

A guy walks in and tells something to Johanna. She nods and the guy left.

"Well, you have to stay here for a while. To really make the story believable." Johanna says, "There will be an, um, escort to lead you towards where you want to go. Your things are outside. Goodbye"

We stand and head outside. A guy wearing a yellow shirt and jeans was waiting by the door. He looks so familiar.

"Robert?" I ask.

the guy looks at me and grins, "Beatrice!" he opens his arms and envelops me in a hug. I saw Tobias stiffen.

I release from the hug, "Why are you here?"

"I'm your escort " he smiles.

"Did you know she was here?" Tobias asks.

"No. Hey, weren't you Tris' teacher during initiation?" Rob asks.

"Yes, I am" Tobias answers.

"They're in a relationship now" Uriah grins and scoots away from a glaring Tobias.

"Wow, Beatrice. I never would've thought you'd be in a relationship earlier than I would" Rob smiles at me.

Lynn clears her throat, "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah, follow me"

* * *

"So, Tris. How did you guys end up here?" Rob asks.

"We-"

"went to the beach, but we needed to sneak out" Shauna answers for me.

"Wait, you went all through that trouble _just_ to go to the beach?" he asks. We all nod.

"We can visit the other factions, right?" Rob asks.

"Yeah, if we want to do something that it is only offered in that faction." Zeke says.

Rob sighs, "You do know that the Amity has a private beach, right? And it's open to all factions"

**A/N: And i'm done**


End file.
